


Know

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-18-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-18-06

There’s tea and coffee, cakes and biscuits all arrayed on the table properly. Molly and Arthur sit perched on the edges of their seats looking around, Arthur in interest and Molly with slight concern. Hermione’s parents sit opposite them, hands folded in their laps and bright, dental smiles flashing behind nervous smiles.

Fred catches Hermione’s hand and pulls her into the kitchen under the guise of needing cream, though no one’s eaten or drank, and the cups still line the far edge of the table in neat stacks and rows. “Let’s leave.”

“We can’t leave!” Hermione tugs her hand out of his grip. “It’s a tea for our parents to get to know each other before we get married.”

“We can.” He pushes her back against the counter, his arms bracketing her and lowers his head to graze his lips against her neck. “We, after all,” he lets one hand skim down her side to her skirt, fingers gathering the material slowly, “already know each other.”

“Fred,” she breathes, her head falling back and her eyes closing. 

“You’ve already said yes once, Hermione.” He teases the inside of her thigh with his fingertips. “Say it again.”


End file.
